writerofoblivions_dwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seizou's Highschool Masturbation Eyecatches
This page lists all the Eyecatches shown throughout Seizou's Highschool Masturbation. Episodes One to Eight Eyecatch #01 A white cup lands on a table as the camera zooms out to reveal the boys standing around it naked and sporting throbbing, rockhard boners. They all cum and moan, their seeds flying all over. As it lands, covering the cup, they all moan "Highschool Masturbation~". Eyecatch #02 During class, the camera moniters the boys during a lesson as the clock ticks. It closes in further on Seziou, whose using one hand to copy notes in his book and (secretly), and the other to jerk off with his fleshjack, all down the front of his pants. Upon reaching climax, he slowly puts his head on the desk and smiles limply at the camera, and says "Masturbation~!". Episodes Nine to Twelve Eyecatch #01 Seizou is taking a shower and steps out in a towel, only to find both Azuki and Kako lying naked on the bed in seductive/lewd positions complete with blushing cheeks and dirty smiles. Seizou, rockhard from the scene says "Masturbation...". Eyecatch #02 In the boy's bathroom at school, the camera zooms into a stall where Seizou, Azuki and Kako are in. Inside, they're naked from the waist down; pants and underwear around their ankles. Rubbing cocks and exchanging kisses, they stay "Masturbation~!". Episodes Thirteen to Nineteen Eyecatch #01 In his room, on his bed and buckass naked, Seizou is jerking off with his fleshjack and right when he's near climax, also naked, Azuki and Kako interfere; Azuki throws off Seizou's fleshjack and gives him a blowjob while Kako fingers the blonde's hole and sucks his balls. Seizou cums instantly and while panting, says "Masturbation~...". Eyecatch #02 A card shows the trio laying on Adzukan's bed, all naked and on their stomachs. They look over their shoulders at the camera, smiling perversely with blushing faces (Kako sticking his tongue out, being cute) and shaking their asses. Episodes Twenty to Thirty Eyecatch #01 Akira, Goma and Yakushiji are panting and sweaty, tired from running all day. The scene then flips (similar to a shuffled card), to now displaying them naked and with their backs to the screen, bending over slightly and spreading their asscheeks, exposing their holes. They all say "~Masturbation!". Eyecatch #02 In their winter uniforms; Kako, Azuki, Yakushiji and Akira are seated at a large table with their hands over their eyes. Goma and Seizou arrive dressed as chefs with a large silver platter and a cover. They immediately throw it all off just when the others open their eyes. Goma and Seizou are buckass naked except for the chef hats with whip cream on their bodies (saying "Bon" across Seizou's chest and chocolate sauce drizzled on his throbbing boner, while on the same place on Goma, "Appetit!" and honey one his). From the sight, the trio fall back and out of their seats and gain instant boners before passing out, faces flushed. Episodes Thirty-One to Thirty-Nine Eyecatch #01 The guys are hanging out after school, laughing by a green tea (matcha) vending machine and out of nowhere Mysterious Guy passes them, silent. Their laughter and joy stops as they watch him walk off. Eyecatch #02 Kako is takinga piss in the boy's bathroom at school when out of nowhere Mysterious Guy enters, passing him only to use the urinal right next to him. Kako can't help but stare at the other male's cock, only to get a throbbing boner. Category:Seizou's Highschool Masturbation Category:NSFW Category:WriterGirl's Stuff Category:Writing